Gundam 00: Dream and Reality
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: An obsess Gundam 00 fan, not to mention a 6 year old fan, gets transported in the Gundam 00 world? and like it or not she'll once again mess the peaceful life the Meisters had hope for.. (After the movie)


Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is not mine.. the characters and G00 itself belong to it's rightful owner..

Note: AU. Neil is alive in here..

Summary: An obsess Gundam 00 fan, not to mention an 6 year old fan, gets transported in the Gundam 00 world? and like it or not she'll once again mess the peaceful life the Meisters had hope for..

(Sorry for lots of grammatical errors)

* * *

'THUD'

A loud crash absolutely coming from the hangar caught the attention of those who are in the briefing room at the moment..

Setsuna blink twice.. "What's that?"

"Come on let's check it" Tieria said before floating away from the briefing room followed by the four meisters and the others..

"Where did that loud crash came from?" Neil asked..

"Probably from the hangar" Lyle replied..

When all of them arrived in the hangar they were surprised to see a..

"Was that a bed?" Sumeragi asked while looking at a king size bed which is slightly ruined laying beside 00 Raiser..

"That's right Sumeragi Lee Noriega, that's a bed.. more importantly, what is it doing in here? and where did that came from?" Tieria said, frowning..

"Very much more.. as in much much more important than that.." Allelujah said with a very confused, amazed or shock tone..

Everyone present at the moment turn to look at the wide eyed super soldier before they look at the direction Allelujah was looking..

.

.

.

And now all of them was having the same reaction as Allelujah..

"Ouch,.." the center of their attention revealed herself as she began uncovering herself from the blanket and sit on the bed.. She scratch the back of her head before she sobbed and cried..

"That isn't a very nice joke, nee-chan, I was only sleeping.. no fair..! no fair..! I'm having the most beautiful dream a kid could ever imagine..! and then, and then you woke me up in a very violent way! You- you're unfit to become a big sister!" she cries out loud, complaining without even opening her eyes.. thinking that it was her sister who kicked her bed..

"Wooh, Tieria is that you?" Neil teased, rewarding him a light smack on the head from the purple haired meister.

Everyone in the scene blink.. then blinked once again..

When the presence of the crew became obvious to her, she turned her head only to see a very confused, amazed and horrified look from them. However upon seeing them her eyes lit up, is as if the crews were seeing sparkles coming from the little girl..

She grasp before she jumped out of bed an bolted towards the crew and ended up hugging Lockon Stratos which in on the middle..

Everyone blinked once again..

"Lockon Stratos it's you! You're Neil Dylandy right?" the girl said with a very happy face..

"E-Eh? how did you know it was me,? more importantly how did you know my real name?" Lockon asked, he was now totally confused..

"I've been dreaming to see you ever since my mom showed me a picture of yours" she announced..

Neil and the crew's eyes widened in the sudden information..

Allelujah looked horrified.. "D-Don't tell me Lockon that this little girl right here is.. is your daughter..!" he asked..

Neil's eyes widened in sudden outburst, when he looked at the crews beside him to explain himself, he was welcomed by the deadly aura Tieria was emitting..

"So, is that true?" the purple haired meister asked, definitely with a very venomous tone and look..

"No!" Neil defended.. "Come on don't jump into conclusions, she-she's not my daughter.."

Tieria's eyes narrowed and the crews brow twitch and looked suspiciously at him..

"Come on Tieria, I won't do something like that to you- I mean I won't do something like that!" he shouted..

"But.. how?" the little girl said interrupting the explanation of Lockon.. she looked around before her face turns pale..

"H-hey are you alright little miss?" Sumeragi bend down to look at the little girl, who was clutching Lockon's shirt and baring a very horrified and confused look.. Tears were starting to form from the corner of her eyes..

"H-Hey what's wrong?" Allelujah bent down as well..

The girl started to sob, causing the crews to be worried..

"I'am only dreaming am I?" she said with a quiet voice "Coz this far too real for a dream.."

Setsuna leaned down to the girl and pats the girl's head.. "Dreaming? What do you mean..? it's all true.." he said with a calm voice..

"Setsuna F. Seiei" she said quietly. Setsuna was surprised too, it looks like this little girl knows some information about them..

After a brief moment of silence the little girl raised both her hands to hold Setsuna's face, the 00's pilot looked at her.. then another minute of silence before

.._stretched_..

She stretched Setsuna's cheeks using her both hands..

"Does it hurt?" she asked..

Setsuna looked at her without expression as always.. "Of course it does, why don't you try it on your face instead?" he asked with his usual bored tone..

She removed her hands from Setsuna's now pinkish cheeks.. "I don't want, it hurts you said.., but that's aside now.., if it's all true then.." her face turned horrified again..

The crews looked at her with a confuse look as she bolted back to her bed then cover herself with her blanket and prayed something like "I'm still dreaming.. I'm still dreaming"

* * *

_to be continued_


End file.
